Mauka
|place = 4/20 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 37 | season2= ORG Stars | tribes2= | place2= 4/21 | challenges2=10 | votesagainst2=11 | days2=36 }}Mauka 'is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: ThailORG and ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Profile ''ThailORG: Hey, it's me, that Mauka guy from Hawaii who talks a lot! I love making jokes, but won't beat around the bush and avoid taking risks, because I want to do everything I can in this game and more. You'll see me slide in and perhaps surprise you as I put my passion into this new life of mine. '''''ORG Stars: I'm Mauka, that Hawaiian guy who won challenges and kinda existed during ThailORG, eventually flopping into 4th Place so fierce queen Abi could rise. Now I'm studying computer science at college, still too sheltered to go to parties or figure out my social identity, but very excited to nerd out with The Amazing Race on one screen, Discord on the other. I'm hoping to step out of the shadows of my anxiety, my social awkwardness, and my fears to have the ability to accomplish my goals, both in this ORG and day-to-day life. ''ThailORG'' In ThailORG, Mauka made an impact as a methodical yet scrappy player that made it far in the game despite the odds. He easily made it past the pre-merge, and won 3 Individual Immunities, the most of any ThailORG player. Despite voting in the minority at the merge vote, Mauka and his allies Steve and Anthony were able to persist in the game, turning the merge into a dynamic cycle of alliances. In a controversial move, he voted out his ally Anthony at Final 7, and then did not vote out the eventual winner Abi at a revote at Final 6. However, he won Final 5 Immunity, but he was voted out at Final 4 for being a threat to win, finishing in 4th place. At Final Tribal Council, he questioned Abi's gameplay, but still voted for her to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History ''ORG Stars'' In ORG Stars, Mauka again made a large impact on the season as an underdog player who survived deep into the merge. Mauka won the first 3 Individual Immunities to begin the merge, which was not only a first, but the first time in SurvivORG someone had won 3 consecutive Individual Immunity Challenges. This made him a threat, and at Final 10, he was targeted, but he had an ace up his sleeve - a hidden Immunity Idol. With this, he negated 8 votes in a 1-1-8* result, with him and Axis putting one vote each on the majority alliance leaders of Hannah and Lewis. Even after this, Mauka continued to fight, winning the Final 9 Immunity to tie the SurvivORG record for most Immunity Wins in a season. He avoided the target yet again, and won Final 6 and Final 5 Immunities to set a SurvivORG record of 6 Individual Immunities in one season (since equaled). At Final 4, Mauka did not win Final Immunity, and was engaged in a battle for safety. Unfortunately, he was voted out in a 2-1-1 vote engineered by Adam, who had Mauka voted it would have been a tie. He finished in 4th place once again, and voted for Adam to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 8 votes against him. Trivia * Mauka holds the shared record for most Individual Immunity wins in a season, with 6 in ORG Stars. * Mauka also holds the SurvivORG record for most Individual Immunity wins, with 9 over two seasons. * Mauka won the awards for "Best Move" (forcing a tie vote at final ten, along with Axis), "Worst Move" (voting himself out at final four), and "Player of the Season". Category:Contestants Category:ThailORG Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:Player of the Season